


Blond Admirer

by Just_Peachy16



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gay, M/M, Teen Crush, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Peachy16/pseuds/Just_Peachy16
Summary: Lucas has a crush on Ness ever since he came to Smash. Will the blonde be able to express how he feels?
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2), Nesscas
Kudos: 10





	1. Lost at sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my Wattpad, before it got nuked, again. I hope you enjoy

GAME!

Said the announcer and Lucas were to sent flying! He flew like a rocket, high in the sky, and landed with a KERBOOM! He grunted in frustration as he picked himself up and brush off his clothes. "Darn, this is like my 168th lost already," mumbled Lucas as he walked out of the arena. Slowly trudging along, he spotted Bowser, R.O.B, and King Dedede at the exit door. Snickering and mimicking Lucas's defeat. Lucas just rolled his eyes. "Looks like someone lost again today," jeered Bowser. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now can you just leave me alone?"

The 3 veterans' brawlers burst out laughing. "Is little Lucas angry that he lost like the millionth time today?" joked K.D. This angered Lucas up to a boiling point."Oh, shut up! I can and WILL kick your ass," yelled Lucas. "You can't kick Kirbys' ass if you tried!" Sneered R.O.B. As much as he wants to take them on, Lucas knew he was outmatched. Three against one isn't going to end well. Lucas howled in anger and walked away. He didn't want to get trouble with Master Hand. Sighing in defeat, Lucas went to see who was fighting who. It was Ness VS. Samus.

Lucas stared at the raven-haired boy who flawlessly fought with grace and skill. He couldn't help but admire the red-capped wonder. The way Ness's muscles tense up when he was about to swing his bat kind of got to Lucas. He sighed as he watches Ness get a K.O. from Samus. Lucas broke his gaze. He wishes that Ness was his more than everything. It was true that the young blond has a crush on the red-capped wonder. Lucas watched the last round before he turned back to the mansion.

Lucas is already in his room, stinking from the previous battles. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear and socks. Tossing the dirty clothes aside, Lucas sniffed his armpits and winced. "Oof! Man, do I need a bath!" As said; Lucas went to his bathroom and turned on the water and soon added a bath bomb in the tub. Putting one foot after another; Lucas soon found himself sinking in the lavender-scented bath. Now relaxed, Lucas thought about Ness and how it would have been nice to have someone to talk to. To love. Lucas sighed as sink deeper into the tub.

Ness kicked his room door open. Feeling tired from the battle tournament. "Man, what a battle!" he said while plopping on his bed. Toon Link and Villager came right after Ness, looking very amused. "So Villa and I had been thinking-" Ness sat up abruptly.

"No more pranks! Please! Let's not get into trouble for once." Ness pleaded. Toon Link and Villager were very well known for their pranks. Once they started a food fight in the food court. It got very messy and in the end, everyone had to clean up. Ness didn't want to get mixed up in their mischief again.

"Hey guys, you know that blond-haired kid?" asked TL. Ness's head slightly jerked up. "You mean Lucas?" said Villager.

"Yeah."

"What about him?" asked Ness.

TL smiled. "He's always alone, right? We'll draw straws and go to his room." Ness had a perplex look on his face while Villager had a thoughtful one. "Why?" Villager finally asked. 

"Because he's the only one in Mansion who has a room all to himself!"

Ness realized that TL was right. Lucas was always alone since he came to the Smash Mansion, he even ordered a room for himself. Most of the fighters deemed unfair until Master Hand said it was completely necessary for Lucas. Lucas preferred to be alone for some reason and Ness what to find out why.

TL held up a bunch of straws. "Okay, I'll go first," as that was said, TL pulled out a straw. It was a good length, about 9 inches. Next, it was Villager's turn. Villager pulled out a very short straw. "Rats!" exclaim Villager as he turned to Ness in defeat. "Now it's your turn,"

Ness slowly pulled out a straw. It was the biggest straw in the bunch! Ness gawked at it for a moment and realize he'll be the one to see Lucas. He gulped while looking at his friends. "Well looks like we have a lucky winner!" gleamed TL. Villager just smiled evilly.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked Ness. TL and Villager smiled and said in unison: "Our best prank ever!"


	2. Surprised sleepover?

It was a quiet night in the Smash Mansion. Ness, Villager, And TL were just outside Lucas's door. All wearing their PJs

"Alright Ness, All you have to do is asked Lucas to train with us so we can pull this prank," whispered TL.

"I don't know guys, It just seems kinda mean. He hasn't even done anything to us," said Ness. Villager just scoffed, "Just knock on the damn door, will ya?!" He yelled. TL covered Villa's mouth to prevent him from shouting out anymore. "Okay, we'll go back to our room. You spend the night with Lucas and get to know him better."

"But what-,"

"Alright, bye!" rushed TL as he and Villager ran throughout the halls back to their rooms. Ness watched as they disappeared into the corner. Turning to knock on the door, Ness suddenly felt a little nervous. He rarely talked to Lucas, let alone have a sleepover with him. Ness hesitated and knocked on the blond's door. Not too loud to wake some fighter up and not 

too soft that Lucas cannot hear it.

Ness waited for what felt like hours. He was about to knock again when the door opened. Lucas poked his disheveled head out with tired eyes, which were staring back at Ness. "Hello, and what do you want?" yawned the drowsy blond. Ness gawked at Lucas awkwardly, shuffling 

his feet on the tiled flooring.

"Well?" Demanded Lucas, who's so very tired and just wants to go back to sleep. Ness snapped back into reality. "I was wondering if I can sleepover, tonight?" said Ness; nervously. 

Lucas blinked at Ness and slammed the door shut. 'What just happened?' questioned Ness as he presses his ear on the door.

(Lucas's POV)

Lucas can't believe that Ness, his crush, was at his dorm door. And he said he wants to have a sleepover? Lucas took deep breaths turned around to open the door. 'It's now or never!' thought Lucas. 

(Ness's POV)

The door opened so quickly that Ness fell through the frame. He landed on the floor with an 

"OoF". "Are you alright?" asked Lucas worryingly. Ness is still a little nervous as he stood up.

"That's was one hell of a fall. You sure you're okay?"

Ness looked at Lucas again, whose arms were crossed and eyes staring back again. "So do you want anything to drink? I have tea or soda if you want," offered Lucas. Ness did a small smile. 

"Soda, please."

Lucas went into the corner of his room and pulled out an ice chest. Coming back with grape soda and some cups. 'Okay, this is off to a great start Lucas, keep it up!' Lucas thought as he poured the drinks. There was just awkward silence between the 2 boys as they drink. Finally, 

Ness cleared his throat and said, "Sorry if this was so all of a sudden,"

Lucas just sipped his soda thoughtfully. "It's fine, I rarely speak to anyone so this might be good 

for my social skills." Ness laughed. "I'm sorry but that's so true!" Lucas just rolled his eyes. So much for a great start.

Ness looked around Lucas's room. He noticed a picture on a mantel. It was Lucas and his family. Next to Lucas was a boy that almost looks like him but with red hair. "Is this your family?" asked Ness as he turned to Lucas. Lucas just nodded.

"Yeah, my mom and my brother are dead," whispered Lucas.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How did they die?" asked Ness

"I don't want to talk about it, you want to play some games?" said Lucas in a monotone voice. Ness nodded, taken aback by Lucas's tone of voice.

And that's what they did for the rest of the night.


	3. New friends

Morning light filtered through the blinds, filling the room with golden rays. The two boys were asleep on the ground, dozing heavily. Ness's eyes first fluttered open and drowsily picked his head up. 'Where I'm I again?' he thought while scanning across the room. Then Ness remembered that he spent the night here with Lucas. He gazed over at Lucas who was sleeping on the floor next to him.

Ness continued to stare at Lucas. He notices that Lucas reminded him of Paula. Oh, how he misses her, her blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her sweet smile, and not to forget that she helped him on his journey to defeat Giygas. Heck, she was the one who saved them all!

He continued studying Lucas, and he noticed his lips. They look soft; Almost kissable. Ness shook his head, 'What I'm I thinking? I barely know him!'

Ness reached out and put his hand onto Lucas's hair, combing through the golden locks of madness. That's when Lucas flashed his eyes open. He stared at Ness and smiled sleepily "Well, this is a surprise wake-up call" muttered Lucas, eyes glowed softly in the morning light. Ness's heart almost skipped a beat. How can a kid he rarely talked to can be this.....this...CUTE?

He retracted his hand away from Lucas's hair and blushed; looking a bit sheepish. Lucas lifted head, hair still in a crazy mess, and said: "We should get ready, I think your friends are waiting outside." Ness jerked his head up, looking at Lucas. Lucas just shrugged, "I have good hearing."

Ness gulped. Did Lucas overhear him, Villager, and TL talking in the night before he was invited? Lucas got up, stretched, and then took his pj's shirt off. To most boys, it's not that big of a deal but to Ness can't stop staring. Looking at the back of Lucas, Ness can see some muscles rippling through the so soft looking skin. He shooked his head, got up, and got his things. He started folding up his blanket when someone knocked on the door. The knocking got louder and there were shouting.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" yelled Lucas as he opened the door; revealing two boys. Villager gave a big fat smile while turning to Lucas, sticking out his hand out to shake.

"The name's Villager! Nice ta meet ya!" he said cheerfully. The taller boy behind Villager peered through. He looked as drowsy as Lucas as if he was interrupted from his beauty sleep. "Hey, I'm Toon Link, but you can call me TL.." he seems to yawn out. Lucas nodded in welcome while shaking Villagers' hand. "You here for Ness, I presume?" Villager nodded his head with such vigor; as if his head could have fallen off. "Yep! We're going to the cafeteria, wanna join?" Lucas just blinked. Is this happening? First, his crush had a sleepover with him, and now this? Lucas smiled brightly. "Really? I mean no one has asked me to hang out with them. I rarely have any friends."

Villager looked at TL, who was asleep on the floor next to him. He kicked TL softly and when he didn't wake up... "I'm sorry Toonie, but I have no choice." Villager pulled a bowling ball from his hammerspace and hovered it above TL. Lucas watched as it all goes down when the semi-heavy ball slipping out of Villagers' hands. It landed on TL head with a crack. "YI-OUCH!!" cried TL; jumping up & down, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!"

Villager tried to continue to hold a small talk with Lucas as if he did nothing wrong. Lucas walked past the fun-sized mayor over to TL and held is hand to him. "Which part of your head hurt?" he asked. TL gave Lucas a look and pointed to the back of his skull. Lucas hovered his hand over the injury and said "PSI HEAL OMEGA!" An aura of green lights flowed from the palm of his hand to TLs' head. Villager & Ness watched in awe. The pain was gone from TL bruised head and in his eyes was full of relief. "Wow, t-the pain is gone! I own it to ya Lucas!" TL beamed. Lucas did a small smile, turning away from the attention. He couldn't remember the last time he has been praised.

Villager didn't seem guilty or sorry but he apologized to TL and TL forgave him a little. "How about we get dressed and head to the cafeteria now?" said Ness who was hungry. As soon as Ness said the word 'Cafeteria', everyone's stomach growled. "We should go, come on Toonie!" Villager said brightly as he grabbed TLs' Pajama sleeve and dragged him away. Ness was behind their trail. He looks back at Lucas, who was still standing at the door frame. "We'll be at the very back table, on the corner right near the food line! See you there!" Ness tried to wave but almost dropped his stuff. He hurriedly grabbed his blankets and his pillow and book it to the others.

Lucas went into his room and closed his door. His heart started to beat fast. Remembering the gentle fingers weaving through his hair. He thought it could have been a dream. Slumping against the door, Lucas sighed a dream fulled sigh then realizing that he was going to be late for breakfast. He rushed to get dress; struggling to put on his shorts. When he was finished, he burst out of his room and ran like the mansion was on fire. The fighters who he passed by were wondering why the pretty boy was in a rush? They know Lucas doesn't have many friends here. Lucas dashed into the cafeteria but he plowed into King. K. Rowl. He fell back and looked up to the green monster king.

Enraged, King. K picked Lucas up by the back of his shirt. He snarled in Lucas' face. Lucas only gagged. "Yuck, crocodile breath" he muttered under breath. King. Ks' eyes are fueled with even more fury. "I'll teach you to show some respect!" He roared. Anyone in normal circumstances would be shaking in their skin but not Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes whipped out a comeback reply, "Yeah I will when you get a breath mint."

King. K had enough. Just as he was about to throw the blonde boy to the ground, a foreign object flew past the crocodile kings' head; knocking his crown off. "Who dares to-" he stops mid-sentence, gazing down to a small boy in red. His eyes were as cold as ice. His ax came back to him like a boomerang. He lifted the ax to King. Ks' face. "You leave him alone or the next time I won't miss." The croc king dropped Lucas onto the to the floor. King. K stomped off not looking back he roared, "I'll be back, and don't forget it!" Lucas stood up thanked Villager for stopping King. K. Villager gave a friendly smile. "Every fighter is intimidated by me except for Isabelle."

Both boys ordered food and walked back to their table. Lucas felt a warmness in his body feeling this friendship will last till the end of Smash.


	4. Training

The boys are outside having a grand time training. Villager is practicing his ax swings, TL perfecting his spin attack, Ness works on his aim with PK Flash, and Lucas testing out on his dodging skills while listening to 'Work bitch' by Britney Spears. 

"Hey, why don't we take a break?" announced TL, who was sweaty. Villager stopped and shakes his head in agreement. Ness blasts one more PK Flash before stopping. It lands right next to the target. Ness groaned in disappointment and turned to the crew. "Yeah, I can use a break."

"Hey, check out Lucas!" pointed TL. The party of 3 ended up watching Lucas dodging blows that Ryu is giving out.   
Surprisingly, he is succeeding. Ryu did a back-flip and hadukened(?) towards Lucas. A blue aura surrounds Lucas as he absorbed the energy ball. Ryu next did a spin kick but Lucas didn't respond fast enough, so he ended up getting kicked in the face.

He sprawled on the floor panting and he got back up as quickly as he was knocked down. Man, Britney can sure motivate you. Lucas went up for a dash attacked but Ryu spot dodged and grabbed Lucas, throwing him across the room.   
A couple of other fighters who were watching were cheering for Ryu. He hastily dismisses them, total focus on Lucas. Lucas mange to recover and is now preparing for a PK Fire.   
Ryu saw it coming or so he thought. When he came up for a dash attack, Lucas jumped over him and grabbed him with his trusty rope snake. Down throwing Ryu into the ground, practically buried him in the floor. Lucas was in triumph. 

Ryu popped back up and patted Lucas on the back. "You did well, my boy, but it's going to take more than that to get you a few wins," Lucas nodded, out of breath, he flopped on the floor. 

He smiled.

He was making progress and improving. It was enough to make him proud. He looked up and saw the boys run up towards him. "That was amazing, Luke!" beamed Villager. Lucas grimaced at the nickname.  
"First of all, don't call me Luke and second, thanks," he said. Villager only waved his mitten-like hands.

"I can call you whatever I want," 

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "You wanna fuckin go, Villa?" The nickname got Villager's attention as he turned around with a cold stare. "No one calls me that, but TL" with that said, Villager prepare for a dash attack but Lucas swiftly pivoted and Villager ended up running into open space.  
He collided on the floor with the sound of broken pottery. Villager stood up with a big fat grin on his face. "You may have won this time, Lucas but next time don't be so sure." Lucas just gave a blank look. "Seriously though, you were great!" said Ness. Lucas turned his head away so he couldn't see him blush. "Aw, it was nothing, besides its just training. Congratulate me when I win battles," 

"Hey let us go see the smash ranks, see who's the highest tier!" said TL as he is sprinting to the training grounds doors. The rest of the gang followed. When they got there the tier listings were gone.   
"Where the heck is the tier list?! I wanna know if I'm still higher than Young Link!" yelled TL.   
YL and TL are feuding over each other since TL replaced him in brawl. With over the top competing, of course.

Villager patted him on the back. "I'm sure you're still a higher tier than YL but where could it have gone? I haven't heard any announcement about taking down the tier list," 

"Sounds like a mystery is cooking up!" beamed Lucas. That boy loves a good mystery. Even TL cat-like eyes lit up, "That's it! We four can solve the mystery of the missing tier list. Who with me? I know Luke is!" 

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Hell yeah, I'm in and don't call me Luke," 

Villager bobbed up & down excitedly. "I'm in. What about you, Ness? In or out?" Ness just shook his head. This is going to be a long week. "Sound like a bunch of mischiefs to me but I'm in.   
"Besides, you need someone to bail your asses out." The band let out a cheer. The new mystery gang is formed! "So where should we start?" questioned TL. Lucas puts his hand on his chin and thought awhile. Then he got an idea. A risky one. 

"If we can sneak in the Master Hand's office, maybe we can-" he was cut off by TL.

"How on the name of Hyrule can we do that?!" Lucas gave a very devious smile. "Careful planning can go long way, my friend." he chuckled and then it slowly turned into hysterical laughter. The other 3 gawked at Lucas, the laugh scared them, even Villager. Palutena came out of nowhere and bopped Lucas' head.

"No.," she said and warped away. Lucas stood there facing his friends, looking sheepish. "Hehe, sorry. I couldn't contain myself!" 

The rest of the boys just nodded and huddled together. Whispering their plans for the break-in of Master hand's office.

\----------------------------------------

In the ungodly hour of the night, Villager rustled up the mystery gang. They were sitting on the floor in Lucas' room. Sharing the last of the details, the boys got up and put their plans to work. TL 'borrowed' the Sheikah tablet and somehow manage to hack into the mansions' security cameras.   
How did he do it? Let's just say that he learned a lot from R.O.B...   
Villager got out his pick-locking set; smiling as he took out a ball pick. Ness & Lucas are the ones who are going inside since they can communicate telepathically. Before they head out, Ness & Lucas tested out their mind-reading skills on Villager and TL, so they can pick up distress calls from their friends' minds. 

"Ok, what am I thinking right now?" ask TL one more time. 

"Captain Falcon doing the splits," the psychic boys said in unison. TL nodded in approval and turned to Villager. "Okay! I think we're all set," exclaimed TL, whose face is on the screen.

"All clear!"

The three boys quietly sneaked around the mansion. They almost ran into Samus, who was getting a midnight snack. Other than that, they reached Master Hand's office safely.   
Villager started on his role and picked the lock using a diamond pick. He silently cursed when the pick didn't go through. Grabbing his ball pick, he felt inside the lock, feeling it going through the corners. 'Click' went the lock as Villager grinned in triumph. They completed phase one of their plan, moving onward to the next step.

Ness opened the door as quietly as he could but the door creaked a lot. The trio winches as the door continued to open noisily. "The rest is up to you, pip cheerio!" whispered Villager. He scurried away as fast as his fun-sized body can take him. Ness & Lucas looked at each other.   
This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took long it's just really hard to find the motivation to write chapters. Ideas keep flowing to me but then I get lazy and not writing them down and then I forget. Thanks for sticking around. I'll try my best in the next chapter!😊


End file.
